Darkness over Light
by lycheeteaa
Summary: My first one shot EDxAL story from Ed's point of view. It's short so don't worry. Kind of weird...I guess...RR if you want.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters.**

**I only take the characters to write smut. x3**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Dreams of endless sorrow, and sadness. Filled to the brim with darkness, consuming all light that enters. Dreams where the dead overpower the living. Where even your soul is unsafe. The world of the darkness, where your body is shut off from your mind. You wonder around, letting the darkness consume you. Your skin turning pale, the warmth escaping your body. Leaving you cold. Cold, dead, and alone. But there is hope; in this world of darkness. You only have to find it first. You have to find the one who contains the light; the light you need to survive this world of eternal darkness. The one waiting for you on the other side of the gate.

In my dreams the light never survives the darkness. Only because the one who holds my light can not break free. I hear his screams echoing through my mind; through the darkness. He screams and cries to me...

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Help me! Nii-san!"

But I can never reach his cries. I can never even find myself. So his cries and screams keep echoing around the darkness; searching for me, as I search for myself...

"Nii-san!"

I finally find him. The darkness still all around, but leaving an imprint of his figure. He sits, looking as if he is floating in the darkness of this world. On his knees, back hunched. His hands gripped tight up on his chest. His eyes stay closed; as if he is scared of what he might see when he opens them. The tears running down his face. He is naked, and cold...

"Nii-san!"

As hard as I try, I still can not reach him; he stays alone, only as I watch him. Whimpers filled with tears are all the come from him as I watch now. I think he gave up on calling me. I wish he wouldn't have. I want to call out to him; to let him know that I am here; that I am with him. But I can't. I have no voice in this world. I have no body either...

"Nii-san...I'm scared..."

And all goes dark in this world of sorrow. I can see no more. I can not see my keeper of light. He has been devoured by the darkness. Evil reigns over Good. Dark over Light. Dead over Living. And I am cold. The silence is overpowering. Leaving me feeling crazy. And yet, the loneliness is to much to bare. It makes me want to cry, and scream out. I want everyone to hear my cries of pain. I want to be able to hear everyone's cries of pain. Just one sound...only one sound and I will know that I am not alone in this world of darkness. That maybe someone else is out there watching me. Keeping me safe. As I stare at the darkness all around me, the light finally shows through. Followed by a brain shattering scream...

"NII-SAN!"

My keeper of light. The tortured boy in the darkness. He has returned to me, but he is not alone. The light that now shines down on him is being consumed by night. He is back on the ground; back where I left him. His face is pale, tears running down his cheeks. Staring frightened at the light. The light that the Gate is producing...

"Nii-san..."

And I watched helplessly as hundreds of greedy hands shoot through the Gate; grabbing onto my keeper. He screams again, and all I can do is watch. I can not help him. No matter how hard I try, no matter how much I want to, I can't...

"No! No! Nii-san! Nii-san help me!"

They grab at him, clutching onto any part of him they can. Ripping at his skin. Pulling on him. Wanting him to surrender his body to them. Tears form more rapidly now, his screaming reducing to short gasps of pain. Choking on tears. No one to save him from his nightmare. They push and shove him. Pulling him to his feet, just to knock him back down. Watching as the blood flows from the wounds they have inflicted on his perfect skin. They hold him back, pinning his arms behind him, holding his legs out, stopping him from stopping them with their sick pleasure. They begin to dirty his clean innocence. They do not care about how he feels. They only want what they think is best for them. What will keep them going. And he continues to cry and scream for the one he hopes to come to his rescue...

"Nii-san! Nii-san please! No, no! Stop it! Stop! Nii-san!"

I can not watch any longer. They want him all to their selves. They want what I had. They want the boy whom I treasured so deeply. They used him against me. I find myself looking at the gate. It seems as if I am standing in front of it now. But how did I get here? I was closer to my keeper before, and now I find myself staring up into hundreds of greedy eyes. And I notice that none of them are different. They all shine with the deepest gold. They all stare down at me. Watching. They mock me. They mock my every movement. They are all filled with greed and deception. Sparking with anger and hatred that this world has inflicted on them. Their only chance to escape reality is this boy. My keeper of light...

"Stop that hurts! Nii-san! It hurts!"

I can't stop the pain he feels. I can't even treat it. And so I smile. I smile, and the eyes take it in. More dark, slimy hands come out from the Gate. They come out and grab me. My body. I can now feel my body. I feel them on me. They sting and burn my cold flesh. They feel like sharp pins, razor blades even; digging deeper and deeper into my skin, feeling me to the inside. I feel them grabbing me tighter. They wrap around me, and suck me into their dark world.

Silence. Darkness. I have been consumed by what I have been dreaming of. The one thing that can get me closer to my keeper. The only light of my life. The only one I desire. I no longer feel the pain they have inflicted on me. I feel nothing. But I know where I am. I know I am there, in the darkness...

"Alphonse..."

"Nii-san..."

He looks up at me. Big eyes, filled with tears. His cheeks stained. My hand caresses his soft, wet cheek. And he flinches. He knows what I have done. He knows that my darkness had overcame his light. He knows I have taken away his innocence by force. With force I have made myself feel loved. By force I let the darkness consume the light in which I thought I needed to survive. Gold eyes stare into deep pools of blue. Hundreds of greedy gold eyes have reduced back into two. Two blank gold eyes that hold so much gilt, so much guilty pleasure that it hurts to look. Hundreds of greedy black and slimy hands reduced back into two arms of only a boy. A boy who would do anything to get back what he wanted. Even if it meant hurting the one he loved the most...

"Nii-san...I still love you."

_Light now overpowers the Darkness._


End file.
